


Узы обречены и разделены

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Familiars, Gen, Witches, familiar dot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Когда Клэри приходит к Алеку для обучения, ни один из них не может себе представить, какие перемены в их жизни принесет пересечение дорог.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 2





	Узы обречены и разделены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonds Fated and Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145264) by [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell). 



Клэри знает, что ведьмы должны чувствовать глубокую связь со своими фамильярами. Она знает это, потому что — одна из первых вещей, которые она, когда узнала о своей магии, слышала, как другие говорят о связи, которую они чувствуют в своих душах, правду, которую они просто знают, как только они есть, что они просто обречены, быть вместе.

Когда Клэри начинает осознавать свои силы, о которых ее мать никогда не хотела, чтобы она знала, силы, которые ее мать скрывала от нее, которая оставила ее беззащитной и уязвимой, когда она достигла совершеннолетия — она также сталкивается с Магнусом. Магнус, хитрый и умный фамильяр в виде черного кота с полоской красной шерсти у уха, отметинами на пальцах лап, которые почти похожи на кольца, и самыми великолепными золотыми глазами, который спасает ее снова и снова. Он держит ее подальше от неприятностей, будь то неприятности, в которые она знает, что попадает, или, на которые она натыкается невольно, особенно после смерти своей матери, когда учится самостоятельно ориентироваться в этом новом мире.

Он замечательный фамильяр, и они хорошо ладят. Нет никаких сомнений, что он заботится о ней и ее благополучии и помогает ей всеми возможными способами, но тут чего-то не хватает.

— Не волнуйся, Магнус, — говорит девушка, глядя на кота, который сидит у открытого окна, а она, скрестив ноги, сидит на полу, аккуратно срезая корень и обрывая лепестки один за другим с цветка, на поиски которого ушло два дня тщательных поисков. — Я знаю, что ты тоже это чувствуешь. Рада, что ты здесь, и глубоко забочусь о тебе, но обещаю, что если ты когда-нибудь найдешь ведьму, с которой тебе суждено быть… я отпущу тебя, не задавая вопросов. — Она не может скрыть печаль в своем голосе или то, как ей приходится проглатывать комок в горле при мысли о его потере, даже если им не суждено быть связанными на всю жизнь, потому что она так привязалась к его присутствию с тех пор, как он вошел в ее жизнь.

Но она знает, что все, чему суждено быть, будет, и это касается их обоих.

А сейчас у судьбы впереди долгий путь к некоторым ведьмам, которые захотят взять ее к себе и немного потренировать, чтобы посмотреть, как она справится. Клэри так же страстно хочет доказать свою состоятельность, как и уйти из этого слишком тихого, пустого дома, и отправляется в путь вместе с Магнусом.

\-------------

Алек прекрасно ладит с Дот. Она быстра, как раз в нужном количестве веселья и никогда не колеблется, чтобы отвлечь его от одного из его темных настроений, когда замечает, что его мысли начинают блуждать. Действительно, учитывая все обстоятельства, он мог бы жить намного хуже, когда дело дошло до фамильяра, который в конечном итоге был подарен ему его родителями.

Кроме того, он знает, как она попала к нему, и каждый раз, когда он вспоминает об этом, у него по спине пробегает холодок. Его семья, влиятельные люди, происходящие из длинной линии знаменитых ведьм, виновны во многих вещах, в которых он сам никогда не опустился бы до участия. Например, похищение чужого фамильяра после убийства — это одна из таких вещей. Дот не всегда была в их семье, но скорее была «приобретена» в качестве приза, когда ее первый владелец был убит, а затем передан его отцу, а затем ему. Хотя эта практика была запрещена в последние годы, она не фиксирует нанесенный веками ущерб.

— Когда-нибудь мы найдем тебе место, — пообещал Алек ночью, один в темноте своей комнаты. — Я ценю, что ты заботишься обо мне, пока мы этого не сделаем.

Он действительно так думает. Он хочет исправить все зло, которое когда-либо совершала его семья, все предубеждения и права. Если это означает начать с малого и освободить своего собственного фамильяра, независимо от того, чего это будет стоить ему, тогда это именно то, что он сделает. — Ты только скажи, когда будешь готова, и я все выясню.

Он знает, что это будет нелегко, но не сомневается, что сможет это сделать. Ему придется это сделать, потому что Алек Лайтвуд — человек слова, независимо от того, кому это слово дано.

Факт, о котором он скоро пожалеет, когда согласится работать с Клариссой Фэйрчайлд на время ее пребывания в его городе.

\-------------

Клэри сказали, что она будет работать с Александром Лайтвудом над ее методами приготовления зернового пива, так как это легко лишит ее навыков. Она слишком нетерпелива, добавляет слишком много слишком быстро, не шевелится достаточно долго, честно говоря, ей нужен урок, чтобы не торопиться, и хотя она знает, что это не мешает ей повторять прошлые ошибки.

— По крайней мере, ему нравится один из нас, — говорит Клэри после первого дня, стреляя в Магнуса острым взглядом. — И даже не пытайся отрицать это. Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты при первой встрече к кому-то так сильно привязывался, как к нему.

Магнус, движением, напоминающим те, что он совершил во время ее предыдущих чтений, подходит, чтобы обойти ее лодыжки, вплетаясь и выходя между ее ног.

— Он ненавидит меня, — жалуется Клэри, обходя Магнуса и драматично бросаясь на свою кровать. — Он закатил глаза так далеко назад, что я подумала, что они вполне могут застрять там, и назвал меня некомпетентной, по крайней мере, четыре раза.

Она не может поверить, что проделала весь этот путь только для того, чтобы учиться только тому, чтобы ее ругали и высмеивали на каждом шагу. Она думала, что приключение в новом месте, чтобы учиться будет весело, но вместо этого задается вопросом, не будет ли ей лучше вернуться домой, в конце концов.

\----------

— Ты весь день какая-то странная, — говорит Алек Дот. — Ну же, в чем дело.

Взгляд, которым кошка окидывает его перед тем, как оглянуться на котел, которым он пользовался раньше, говорит все.

— Я не был слишком строг с Клариссой. Она не может думать, что то, что делает, хорошо, или она никогда не перестанет делать это. — Алек вздыхает. — А почему тебя это вообще волнует?

Дот отворачивается от него, еще один красноречивый жест, и ранее раздраженный хмурый взгляд Алека превращается в медленную улыбку.

— Ты находишь ее очаровательной, не так ли? Я должен был догадаться. У тебя всегда было кровоточащее сердце для тех, кто полон энтузиазма.

Дот возмущенно фыркает и поворачивается к нему хвостом, что только заставляет Алека рассмеяться.

— Ну что ж, тебе повезло, потому что завтра мне снова придется с ней работать, а может быть, и чуть позже. Ты можешь проверить, что они захотели, чтобы она приняла участие в ритуале в конце месяца? Даже я могу оказаться, недостаточно хорош, чтобы подготовить ее к этому времени, — вздыхает Алек.

Дот качает головой. Он знает, что это должно быть неодобрение, но он не собирается позволить ей сказать последнее слово перед тем, как задуть свечи перед сном.

— Ты права, конечно, я достаточно хорош. Вопрос только в том, так ли это?

Он полагает, что они скоро все узнают.

\------------

Клэри никогда в своей жизни так много не работала. Ритуал, который они должны выполнить в конце месяца, чтобы принести защиту жителям города на предстоящий год, требует сложного зелья, которое все участники должны предоставить часть. Конечный результат комбинированной тяги затем разделяется между ними для питья. Малейшая ошибка со стороны какого-то одного человека может погубить все событие.

Так что да, здесь много давления.

Клэри нравится думать, что она довольно хорошо подходит к этому случаю, учитывая все обстоятельства, но трудно не отвлекаться, когда фамильяр Алека, Дот, пристально смотрит на нее во время их сеансов, в то время как ее собственный фамильяр гораздо более склонен проводить свое время с Алеком, чем с ней, даже если он все еще держит достаточно глаз, чтобы вернуться назад и небрежно сесть перед чем-то, что он замечает, что она пропустила, или отодвинуть ее, когда она слишком быстро возвращается, чтобы продолжить свою магическую работу над зельем.

Магнус пока ничего ей не сообщил, но она видит, что происходит. Между ним и Алеком есть какая-то связь, она видит, как их внимание притягивается друг к другу, и чем больше Магнус приближается к нему в физическом контакте, тем больше Алек смягчается. Это может быть ничем, или это может быть…

Ну, она не может думать об этом прямо сейчас. Не с тем вниманием, которое она уделяет своим исследованиям. Кроме того, у Алека есть фамильяр, осложнение, которое у нее определенно нет времени, чтобы понять прямо сейчас.

Но она сделает это позже, если Магнус захочет того, что она думает, что он хочет.

\-------------

Дот обнюхивает одежду Алека и задирает к нему нос. Алек морщится.

— Извини, — говорит он, зная, что от него, должно быть, пахнет исключительно Магнусом, который почти не отходил от него во время урока Клэри в тот день. — Ты же знаешь, что я не брошу тебя, пока ты не будешь готова. Я дал тебе обещание и собираюсь его сдержать.

Но ему интересно, может ли она читать между строк то, что он говорит. Связь, которую он чувствует с Магнусом, он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше. Чем больше они находятся рядом друг с другом, чем больше у него контактов, тем сильнее он чувствует притяжение в самом своем сердце к знакомому.

Клэри — фамильяр, напоминает он себе. Он сам не знает, о чем думает. Нет, вычеркните это, он не думает, потому что не может очень хорошо пойти схватить кого-то другого фамильяра, независимо от того, что он думает, что чувствует.

А это, как он понимает на следующий день, долго не продлится. После нескольких недель работы с ней, пришло время для окончательного испытания Клэри перед ритуалом, и она подходит так, так близко… зелье кажется подходящего цвета в течение первых нескольких минут, но после ожидания в течение часа оно становится темно-синим. Она добавила горький миндаль вместо сладкого — потенциально смертельная ошибка, если ее не поймают. Обе разновидности произрастают в окрестностях и отличить один от другого было одним из первых вещей, которые он покрыл с ней, когда она приехала.

Клэри знает всю серьезность ошибки, которую она совершила, ее печаль так велика от осознания этого, что Дот даже подходит, чтобы утешить ее мягким мурлыканьем и нежным толчком руки. Клэри быстро отдергивает свою руку от прикосновения, глядя между ней и Дот со странным выражением.

— Ты это почувствовала? — Спрашивает Клэри кошку, и Алек настороженно смотрит на них обоих.

— Почувствовали что? — он спрашивает их с любопытством, но Клэри не отвечает ему, только наблюдает, как Дот отступает от Клэри, внезапно насторожившись. — Дот, ты в порядке?

Очень нехарактерно для нее, Дот резко выскакивает из комнаты. Однако у Алека нет времени, чтобы понять, что все это значит. Не сейчас, когда он вынужден сказать остальным, что Клэри не готова участвовать.

Он считает очень маловероятным, что снова увидит ее или Магнуса в деревне.

\-------------

— Я не могу поверить, что он сказал им держать меня подальше! — Клэри дымится, расхаживая взад-вперед по своей комнате. Она слышит едва уловимые голоса, доносящиеся с ветром из леса, на поляне у небольшого ручья, к которому она часто ходит, чтобы просто послушать журчание бегущей воды и прояснить голову. Она должна быть там. Она должна была помочь. Вместо этого застряла дома, бесполезная, и ушла, чтобы собрать свою сумку, чтобы уехать утром. Ее занятия должны были завершиться сегодня вечером, и она считает, что очень маловероятно, что Алек захочет, чтобы она продолжала, когда уже доказала, что слишком неопытна, чтобы быть полезной.

Магнус разделяет ее беспокойство, отмечает она, наблюдая, как он также беспокойно перемещается по комнате, когда обычно он очень доволен тем, чтобы бездельничать, не будучи активно занят чем-то.

Наконец она сдается и пытается заснуть. В конце концов, уже почти полночь, и нет никакого смысла завтра уставать так же, как и все остальные, если она даже не участвует в ритуале.

Она почти засыпает, когда слышит что-то в своем окне. Думая, что это ветер, она игнорирует его, пока не слышит, как Магнус скребется в стекло, мяукая.

— Что… — говорит она, моргая, чтобы оглядеться, пока глаза привыкают к темноте.

Дот стоит за окном.

Дот, которая, судя по положению луны снаружи, все еще должна была присутствовать на ритуале с Алеком.

Клэри выскакивает из кровати и открывает окно, чтобы впустить ее.

— Что случилось? — Дот только издает болезненный звук, прежде чем кивнуть головой в сторону леса. — Мне там не рады, — напоминает ей Клэри, но она настаивает, дергая Клэри за рукав ночной рубашки. — Ладно, ладно, я иду!

Клэри набрасывает на плечи плащ и уходит в лес. Она идет за Дот, хотя уже знает дорогу и знает, куда они направляются — вот только то, что ее встречает, совсем не то, что она ожидала увидеть.

Все, включая Алека, находятся на земле. Сначала она пытается разбудить его, а потом и девушку рядом с ним, но безрезультатно. Некоторые отключились, другие бьются в конвульсиях, третьи все еще в сознании, но задыхаются.

— Окей. Они живы, так что это… хорошо. Это лучше, чем не жить, — громко говорит себе Клэри в темноте. В свете пламени вокруг нее она может видеть зелье, которое превращается из яркой, твердой воды, которой оно должно было быть, в темно-синюю полночь.

Она сразу же понимает, что это ее ошибка со вчерашнего дня… но это не ошибка. Место одного человека из круга пустует — кто-то сделал это, намеренно пытаясь навредить людям в этом круге и проклясть их семьи в процессе, а затем бежал.

Она инстинктивно впадает в панику, ее разум мчится со скоростью миллиона миль в час, а собственное дыхание становится таким же неглубоким, как и на земле. Магнус и Дот оба кружат вокруг Алека, подталкивая его щеку, его руку.

Алек. Она нужна Алеку. Она думает о том времени, когда он учил ее, и его слова мгновенно возвращаются, советуя ей притормозить.

Она делает глубокий вдох и оценивает ситуацию.

— Он рассказал мне про миндаль во время одного из наших первых уроков, — говорит она себе, размышляя вслух. — Мои записи! — Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и замечает нерешительность Магнуса позади нее, чтобы последовать за ней, когда он обнюхивает Алека с беспокойством. — Останься с ним. Вы оба, — говорит она им.

Клэри бежит обратно через лес, направляясь, домой так быстро, как может, посылая постоянный поток молитв, чтобы другие были в порядке, пока не вернется.

Она хватает пачку бумаг, исписанных ее почерком и перелистывает страницы, пока не находит то, что ищет. Быстрый взгляд говорит ей, что у нее есть большая часть того, что ей нужно здесь… несколько ингредиентов близки, чтобы заменить. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Клэри — вихрь, когда она открывает бутылки и роется в своей кладовой, нагревая немного воды в котле, чтобы бросить свеклу и ее корни в первую очередь, глядя на другие предметы, которые собрала. Она испытывает искушение сбросить все это сразу, зная, что время имеет значение, но заставляет себя ждать. Терпение. Алек всегда говорил, что ей не хватает терпения, и сейчас она нуждается в нем больше, чем когда-либо. Там нет никого, чтобы поймать ее ошибки, если испортит в этот раз.

Она не спеша добавляет рукколу и последний эритрит, хранящийся в маленьком домике, в котором остановилась, пока здесь — ей придется оставить что-то на их месте позже в качестве компенсации, если она не сможет найти ничего, чтобы заменить их. Камни опускаются на дно, когда она шевелится и говорит над зельем, ясно и осторожно. Это может быть самое сосредоточенное, что когда-либо делала, когда она перемешивает последний из ингредиентов, тщательно измеряя и трижды проверяя листья перед ней, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что использует правильный рисунок их жилок и гребней, даже если они пришли из маркированных банок.

Ее нога нетерпеливо постукивает, когда она шевелится, и позволяет сгущающейся жидкости несколько минут кипеть, несмотря на ее желание вылить ее в контейнер и немедленно вернуться обратно. Она не собирается снова подводить Алека.

Только когда это сделано, цвет точно такой, каким он должен быть, и температура достаточная, чтобы пить, она помещает его в несколько тщательно запечатанных стеклянных банок. Заворачивает их в тряпку, чтобы они не разбились в ее сумке и не унесли обратно в лес.

Магнус и Дот ощетинились, когда она подошла, сразу же опустившись на колени рядом с Алеком и вытаскивая первую бутылку.

— Ты должен мне доверять, — настаивает она. Затем Дот подходит к ней, касаясь ее ноги сбоку, и Клэри чувствует это. Эта искра снова была такой же, как и днем ранее, когда Дот пришла ее утешить. Это длится всего лишь мгновение, когда Клэри кажется, что она почти слышит мысли Дот, подбадривающие ее, успокаивающие эмоции, передающиеся через простое прикосновение. — Я… — начинает Клэри, задаваясь вопросом, означает ли это то, что она думает, но сейчас не время. — Спасибо.

Клэри делает глубокий вдох и открывает бутылку, открывая рот Алека и наклоняя его голову назад, чтобы поместить десять капель в рот, прежде чем закрыть его. Его дрожь замедляется, он отчаянно хватается ртом за воздух, и его глаза распахиваются от этого действия, прежде чем он поворачивается, кашляя и отплевываясь в сторону.

Клэри уверена, что она никогда не чувствовала большего облегчения за всю свою жизнь. Магнус немедленно сворачивается рядом с Алеком, успокаивая его, и Клэри чувствует, как ее сердце болит при виде этого. Ей придется поговорить с Алеком после того, как все это закончится, решает она.

У нее нет времени, чтобы сосредоточиться на своем фамильяре, не тогда, когда у нее есть еще 10 человек, чтобы передать антидот, прежде чем будет слишком поздно. Пока Магнус остается с Алеком, Дот следует сразу за Клэри.

Клэри систематически ходит по кругу, закапывая по десять капель в рот одной из отравленных ведьм, прежде чем перейти к следующей. Оглянувшись назад, Клэри чувствует еще большее облегчение, успокаивающее ее нервы, когда те, кого она спасла, начинают приходить в себя, некоторые стоят, если они достаточно хорошо себя чувствуют.

Как только Клэри убеждается, что у всех есть достаточно средств, чтобы сохранить им жизнь, она отдает остаток тем, кто находится в худшем положении, с желудками, отворачивающимися от вызванной болезнью или слишком слабыми, чтобы стоять прямо сейчас.

— Это была она! — Один из них говорит, обвиняюще указывая пальцем на Клэри. — Она саботировала нас, проклиная из злости за то, что мы отослали ее прочь, и вернулась, чтобы замести следы! А как еще она могла узнать, что нужно прийти сюда сейчас?!

Клэри замирает от этой атаки, но когда сердитый мужчина подходит к ней, Дот прыгает перед ней и шипит предупреждающе, которое останавливает его движения. Клэри знает, что она здесь чужая. Знает, что все испортила. Но как они могли подумать, что она сделает это с ними? С кем-нибудь еще?! Обвинение заставляет ее дрожать, и она уже почти бежит, когда Алек говорит позади нее.

— Она спасла тебя. Она спасла всех нас, — защищает Алек, оглядываясь вокруг. — Если вам нужен тот, кто несет ответственность, вам нужно только посмотреть и увидеть, кто не здесь, отравленный всеми нами.

Остальные, в первый раз, оценивают, кто здесь присутствует.

— Виктор, — недоверчиво произносит один из мужчин.

— Я считаю, что ты должен извиниться перед Клэри, — многозначительно продолжает Алек. — И более того, немного благодарности.

Мужчина смотрит в землю, бормоча: «Да, хорошо… спасибо, Клэри».

— Интересно, как ты узнала…? — Спрашивает Алек, но по-доброму, в отличие от прежнего требования.

— Дот пришла и забрала меня. Когда я нашла тебя, все зелье стало темно-синим… совсем как моя вчерашняя ошибка. Так что я знала, что делать, чтобы противостоять этому.

Алек недоверчиво качает головой.

— Я полагаю, что всему суждено случиться по какой-то причине, не так ли?

Остальные начинают собирать осколки провалившейся церемонии, чтобы попытаться спасти то, что осталось, и надеяться, что этого достаточно, чтобы провести их через предстоящий год. Клэри помогает им изо всех сил, и к тому времени, когда солнце начинает подниматься, она садится на камень, ее мысли тяжелы, так как она знает, что ей нужно сделать, прежде чем она двинется дальше.

Пока она сидит там, обдумывая свой следующий шаг, Дот подходит и прыгает к ней на колени. Клэри чувствует это снова — ту искру успокаивающего тепла, которая, кажется, распространяется по всему ее телу на этот раз.

Алек смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами: «Она никогда раньше так не делала. Едва позволяет мне поднять ее».

Клэри даже не взяла Дот на руки, она сама подошла к ней.

— Ты ведь это чувствуешь, правда? — Продолжает Алек. Клэри ожидает увидеть гнев или предательство в его глазах, когда она смотрит на него, но вместо этого там только странная мягкость. — Я всегда говорил ей, что помогу найти ведьму, с которой она должна быть… я думаю, что это можешь быть ты.

— Я тоже так думаю, — признается Клэри. Она чувствует именно то, что, по ее мнению, должна чувствовать связь, то, как она слышала ее описание, когда кто-то находит своего предназначенного знакомого.

— Я знаю, что это необычно — иметь двух фамильяров, и у тебя уже есть Магнус, но… я был бы благодарен за это, если бы ты подумала о ней, — говорит Алек, его голос твердый и смиренный, хотя это оставит его без собственного фамильяра, рискованный шаг, учитывая неудачу, уже изобилующую здесь.

— Я бы не была слишком уверена насчет Магнуса, — говорит Клэри, наблюдая, как Магнус сидит между ними, очевидно очень стараясь не теснить Алека после ошеломляющих событий ночи, но и не желая быть слишком далеко от него. — Я видела, как вы оба были вместе во время моих уроков. И сегодня вечером, когда ты был болен… я не думаю, что когда-либо видела его более обеспокоенным. И я попадаю в кучу неприятностей, о которых нужно беспокоиться, — добавляет Клэри.

Алек смотрит вниз, пиная ногами кусок камня: «Я так и думал, но не хотел показаться самонадеянным. И это не та причина, по которой поднял этот вопрос с Дот. Даже если ты возьмешь ее, я не ожидаю, что ты это сделаешь».

Но Магнус издает драматический вопль, который прерывает Алека и в то время, как Алек вздрагивает от звука, Клэри все это слишком хорошо знает и только смеется, когда Магнус подходит и садится прямо на левую ногу Алека.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть право голоса в этом вопросе, — говорит она с легкой улыбкой. — Похоже, он сделал свой выбор.

Алек выглядит неуверенным, почти нервным, но Клэри только ободряюще кивает ему. Он так хорошо ладил с Магнусом раньше, чего же он вдруг испугался?

— Я всегда знала, что он не будет со мной вечно, — говорит Клэри, хотя ее голос немного прерывается, когда она говорит это. Возможно, они не были связаны душой, но она любит Магнуса, и будет скучать по нему больше, чем хочет признать, даже если он, вероятно, благодарен за то, что нашел себе более ответственного, обоснованного ведьмака, которого ему не придется вытаскивать из неприятностей каждые пять секунд.

Она задается вопросом, не передумает ли Дот после того, как немного побудет с ней, желая остаться, но не озвучивает это беспокойство вслух, когда осторожно сдвигает Дот со своих колен и встает.

— Позаботьтесь друг о друге, хорошо? — Говорит Клэри, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Куда ты собралась? — Растерянно спрашивает Алек.

— Немного отдохнуть перед возвращением домой. Я не прошла свое обучение, не могла принять участие в ритуале… мой месяц обучения здесь закончился, и я не вижу причин, по которым они хотели бы держать меня рядом, — указывает Клэри.

Она видит, как Алек осознает истинность ее слов, как будто после всего, что случилось, он забыл, почему она не была здесь с остальными сегодня вечером.

— Пошли, Дот, — говорит она, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, прежде чем Алек сможет ублажить ее фальшивыми утешениями. Она измучена и более чем готова к тому, что этот день закончится.

\-------------

Алек хмуро смотрит, как Клэри уходит с поляны. Магнус издает печальный звук у его ног, и Алек наклоняется, чтобы поднять его, чтобы лучше видеть его золотые глаза, которые широко раскрыты от беспокойства.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Но она права. Если бы она была частью ритуала, ее магия совпала бы с нашей, тогда возможно… но… — он вздыхает. — Ты ведь хочешь остаться со мной, правда? Потому что, если ты предпочтешь вернуться с ней, я пойму, — спрашивает Алек Магнуса.

Никогда за миллион лет он не представлял себе, что его катастрофические первые встречи с Клэри приведут к тому, что он найдет предназначенную Дот ведьму или своего собственного фамильяра. С самого первого раза, когда он встретил Магнуса, он думал, что у него есть шанс, но каждый раз отгонял его, не смея даже вообразить то, что он чувствовал, было разделено. Но сейчас…

Теперь, наблюдая, как Магнус снова устраивается в его объятиях, он знает, что это взаимно. Что Магнус здесь навсегда, что его тянет к Алеку так же сильно, как Алека тянет к нему. И у Дот есть то же самое, истинное благословение для них обоих, столь же необычное и горько-сладкое, как и торговля.

— Хорошо, — говорит Алек, чувствуя облегчение от такого подтверждения. Он выжидает, используя предлог, чтобы в последний раз пересечь пространство на поляне, чтобы Клэри была достаточно далеко впереди него, чтобы им не пришлось вести неловкую светскую беседу на обратном пути. Она уже внутри, когда он проходит мимо дома, в котором она остановилась, но дополнительное облегчение, которое он чувствует, исчезает в тот момент, когда он слышит звук едва сдерживаемого плача, идущего через открытое окно.

— Я знаю, Дот, — слышит он голос Клэри изнутри, заставляя себя идти вперед, стараясь не задерживаться и не подслушивать. — Я тоже не хочу уезжать. Я думала, что смогу найти здесь свой дом.

У Алека замирает сердце. Он знает из случайных разговоров во время их работы, что мать Клэри недавно умерла, что у нее не было никого, кто бы должным образом обучил ее, нигде не было места, кроме дома, в который слишком больно возвращаться. Мысль о том, что она начнет все сначала, что другие будут пренебрежительны и жестоки, потому что они еще не знают ее, чтобы доверять ей… то, как другие вернулись в лес… то, как сам Алек был немного в начале месяца, он понимает с самого начала.

Он должен что-то сделать.

Он ускоряет шаг, но не для того, чтобы не задержаться возле временного дома Клэри, когда спешит сделать несколько поспешных и, вероятно, неблагоразумных звонков в дом к некоторым уже сердитым и недосыпающим старейшинам.

Три часа спустя Алек практически покачивается на ногах с каждым шагом, который он делает назад к окраине города, где Клэри, если повезет, все еще будет. У него нет времени сидеть и отдыхать столько, сколько ему нужно, и он подталкивает себя, чтобы продолжить, добравшись туда как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она бросает последние свои личные вещи в сумку.

— Клэри, подожди, — говорит он.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает она, немедленно обеспокоившись его усталым видом. — Это все из-за яда? У меня не осталось никакого эритрита здесь, но я могу найти больше или пойти за помощью.

— Нет, я в порядке, — говорит Алек, и ее беспокойство вызывает легкую улыбку на его лице. Даже после того, как он думал, что он так легко бросил ее из-за ее предыдущих неудач, вот эта добрая душа и заботливое сердце, готовы пойти на все, чтобы помочь ему снова. — Просто устал. Можно мне присесть?

— Конечно, — говорит Клэри, отодвигая для него стул. — Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как мы уехали, почему ты не отдохнул? И почему ты улыбаешься? Ты выглядишь как в бреду, ты уверен, что все в порядке?

— Я не спал, — говорит он, и эта маленькая улыбка становится все шире в ожидании его новостей. — Потому что я был слишком занят получением разрешения на твое пребывание.

Клэри замирает.

— Чтобы… остаться? Здесь?

Алек кивает.

— Возможно, нам придется подыскать тебе новый дом, когда Эрондейлы вернутся из своих путешествий, но… здесь, вообще говоря, да.

— И как долго это продлится? — Осторожно спрашивает Клэри.

— Я знаю, что сейчас тебе некому давать уроки, поэтому я попросил тебя остаться, чтобы продолжить их. И с тем, как много ты должна узнать… — говорит он с легким намеком на поддразнивание в голосе. — Это может занять месяц… или два… или двадцать. Если, конечно, ты захочешь остаться. — Алек знает, что он подслушал прошлой ночью, но Клэри этого не знает, и не стоит полагаться на то, что не предназначено для его ушей.

Он надеется, что не переусердствует здесь. Алек понимает, что в этот момент он действительно надеется, что она хочет остаться.

Его жизнь была далеко нелегкой с тех пор, как Клэри вошла в нее, но это было определенно интересно. У нее было много природного таланта и потенциала, и хотя он никогда бы не признался ей в этом прямо, но в последние несколько недель он начал немного теплеть к ней.

Глаза Клэри мерцают, и она делает шаг вперед, чтобы обнять его в объятиях, так же неловко, как это действие, когда он все еще сидит в кресле.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — Спрашивает она, отстраняясь.

— Я действительно так думаю, — обещает Алек. — У тебя здесь есть дом столько, сколько ты захочешь.

Он думает о судьбе и людях, чьи пути пересекаются не просто так. Клэри принесла ему Магнуса, она спасла его семью, его друзей, она была идеальной парой для Дот. Клэри не тот человек, которому можно позволить уйти и никогда не возвращаться, не подумав — она из тех людей, которые способны оказать влияние, изменить ситуацию.

Конечно, ее присутствие здесь — это перемена, но ради такой перемены стоит рискнуть.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, и слова вырываются наружу скорее смехом, чем речью. — Ты об этом не пожалеешь.

Нет, молча соглашается Алек. Но он не думает, что это произойдет.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод опубликован на сайте КнигеФанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9418189/24150415


End file.
